hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Manhattan Tornado
The '''2019 Manhattan Tornado '''was a powerful and devastating EF3 tornado that tore through the Manhattan borough of New York City on September 17, 2019. It was the first tornado to strike the New York City area since 2010, and was the strongest to strike the city in history. The tornado initially started out as a waterspout over the mouth of the Hudson River at 1:23PM It moved northeast, bypassing Governors Island before it moved onto land at Battery Park. The tornado, now on land, moved right through downtown New York City, leaving behind severe damage. It continued moving through New York City before it dissipated over Central Park at 1:39PM. In all, the tornado killed 21 people and injured 595 others. A state of emergency was later declared in New York City. The Tornado The tornado was spawned from a supercell over the mouth of the Hudson River near the New York/New Jersey border. Ships and citizens reported seeing a funnel cloud over the water, and thus, a TORR was issued for Manhattan. At 1:23PM, the tornado touched down over water and began moving Northeast. It was, at first, a stovepipe tornado. The tornado bypassed Governors Island and continued heading for Manhattan. At 1:25PM, a PDS TORR was issued for all of Manhattan as the tornado continued Northeast towards the city. At 1:27PM, the tornado moved right into New York City at Battery Park. The tornado, now in New York City, began producing severe damage. It moved up Broadway, blowing out the windows of skyscrapers and tossing cars. Several smaller buildings were also damaged and destroyed. Trees were blown over and partially debarked, power poles were brought down, and powerflashes occurred. The tornado continued northeast up broadway, bypassing the World Trade Center and entering the Tribeca neighborhood of Manhattan. Similar damage occurred here. At 1:32PM, the National Weather Service office in New York City issued a Tornado Emergency for all of Manhattan. The tornado continued plowing through the city, constantly blowing out windows and destroying power poles. Cars were thrown, as were people. The tornado then entered Times Square at 1:37PM, where many large electronic billboards were knocked off buildings. Many, many windows were blown out, cars were thrown, and several smaller buildings were destroyed. At this location alone, 9 people died, and many more were injured. The tornado continued past Times Square and eventually reached Central Park, where trees were blown over and debarked. At 1:39PM, after traveling for 4 and a half miles, the tornado dissipated in the middle of Central Park. Casualties and Damage In total, 21 people died, and 595 others were hurt, many critically. All who died were either in their cars or standing outside as the tornado passed by. A large majority of the injuries were from flying debris, although many injuries also occurred from thrown cars. It was the deadliest tornado to strike the state and city of New York in history, and was the strongest in the city's history. Damage wise, almost $742M dollars in damages was done. Many skyscrapers lost their windows, and some lost all of their windows. The rating of EF3 was based on the debarked trees, thrown cars, and destroyed buildings. Aftermath In the aftermath of the storm, many ambulances and fire trucks from New York City and surrounding areas were dispatched to Manhattan, due to the large amount of casualties. Hospitals across the city received many patients. New York City mayor Bill De Blasio declared a state of emergency for the city a few hours after the storm, and later, US President Donald Trump declared all of Manhattan a disaster area. Recovery is expected to take months. Category:Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:New York Tornadoes